Return of the Ace
by Crickethero
Summary: It is Crystal Tokyo and Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion are rulers of planet Earth. Despite it being considered a time of peace by many, it too has it's trials. A new threat has come to Earth to dethrone the peaceful rulers, but this one brings with it a painfully familiar face for the leader of the Sailor Scouts.
1. Preview

"How's our little prince coming along?" a deep voice purred as he watched a large tube. Inside was a figure completely cut off from the outside world except for one lone tube that fed the being.

"Better then we could ever hope." A man with a clip board reported. "All his vital signs are stable and our machines are detecting signs of brain activity."

"Excellent." the voice grinned "I want him out and in uniform by tomorrow."

"B-but sir! We don't know if he's really ready yet!" the scientist protested. "If we take him out too soon it'll put us back months if not years!"

"Sanders this is one time that we must take a risk. The order comes from up top." the voice told the scientist. Hesitantly they cleared the green fluid from the tube, freeing the figure. Hitting the bottom of the container the figure coughed and hacked as he freed his lungs from the fluid.

Now that the fluid was gone they could see the figure clearly the females of the room couldn't help but blush. "Wow… the stories didn't give him justice…" someone commented.

The figure was the very definition of perfection. His features looked like they were chisled out of marble by Michelangelo himself. His hair (though long and uncut) was an extremely pale blond. Through the pale locks they could see light green eyes peer through make one or two assistants faint.

"Welcome back Ace…"

* * *

This is a preview of something I'd like to do for a romance story for Sailor Venus. And yes I'm bringing back her love interest from her own manga _Sailor V_ . But please let me know what you think, I'd like to hear your comments before I continue this.


	2. Chapter 1

"How's our little prince coming along?" A deep voice purred as he watched a large tube. Inside was a figure completely cut off from the outside world except for one lone tube that fed the being.

"Better than we could ever hope." A man with a clipboard reported. "All his vital signs are stable and our machines are detecting signs of brain activity."

"Excellent." the voice grinned, "I want him out and in uniform by tomorrow."

"B-but sir! We don't know if he's really ready yet!" the scientist protested. "If we take him out too soon it'll put us back months if not years!"

"Sanders this is one time that we must take a risk. The order comes from up top." The voice told the scientist. Hesitantly, they cleared the green fluid from the tube, freeing the figure. Hitting the bottom of the container, the figure coughed and hacked as he freed his lungs of the fluid.

Now that the fluid was gone everyone could see the figure clearly; the females of the room couldn't help but blush. "Wow… the stories didn't give him justice…" someone commented.

The figure was the very definition of perfection. His features looked like they were chiseled out of marble by Michelangelo himself. His hair (though long and uncut) was an extremely pale blond. Through the pale locks they could see light green eyes peer through causing a pair of assistants to faint.

"Welcome back Ace…"

* * *

Venus looked at the night sky, her memories of her time as Sailor V playing in her mind. The adventures and the romances she had experienced, especially one memory. The one where she had to kill her soul mate to save the world. His parting words still etched into her mind after all these years.

 _'You will be hopeless when it comes to love, for all eternity. Now you don't have to fret over which destiny to pursue. You don't have to choose between being a soldier or finding love. Your fate is to keep fighting.'_

She stared sightlessly into the darkness as she remembered and felt. "Venus!" It wasn't until she heard Mars's demanding voice did she snap out of her stupor. Blinking, she finally saw what was causing Mars's concern.

There in the sky stood a military man standing at attention with another behind him, also at attention. Her focus was only on one of the men. Her heart raced as her breath caught in her throat. There stood the man that her thoughts were just focused on. The only thing that kept her from crying right there and then was the presence of her queen beside her.

A male voice rang throughout the atmosphere. It took her a moment to figure out what he was saying. "…demand the immediate surrender and removal of the rulers of this planet. If our conditions are met no harm will come to any of the planet's occupants. You have two of your planet's days to respond." with that his image was gone.

Immediately after the image dissipated, Mercury and the others followed Neo-queen Serenity into the crystal palace to discuss plans. Numbly, Venus followed but at considerably slower pace. "Venus…" Serenity looked upon her friend "… are you alright?"

Sniffing Venus shook her head before she looked away, tears running down her face. As Serenity held her, Venus bawled, "I can't do it… not again…"

* * *

Thanks again for the warm feedback for the 'preview' of this story. And also thank you for my editor who is patient with my constant pestering for him to read stuff for me.

Remember to COMMENT. I live off of the comments you guys give me. :)


	3. Letter to the readers

Dear readers,

Since I have lost inspiration for this story I'm leaving this as a one shot. If anyone else wants to continue this, go ahead. :) But if you do please PM me so I can read them.

Thanks,

Crickethero


End file.
